I Love You is a Rose
by chromgradulations
Summary: (Chrobin Week 2019, Day 2- Flowers) Sometimes words are hard and life is tough, but flowers are a constant. (i swear this is better than the description). Flower meaning guide included.
1. I Love You is a Rose

They found her lying in a patch of gloxinia.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he quipped, taking the girl's hand and pulling her up. She was shorter than him- around Lissa's height, he would say, with soft white hair hidden beneath her purple hood. That was the day Chrom's Shepherds gained a tactician.

* * *

Time brought camellias, red, pink, and white. Lissa picked them as they marched, decorating Frederick's hair with them. Chrom laughed as the poor knight dodged the princess's blossom assault. Robin giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it- Frederick deserved to retain a _shred_ of his dignity, after all. Chrom plucked a white one off the bush and placed it in the tactician's hair, a soft smile gracing his face.

She left it there for days.

* * *

The day came when they sat together in a grove of primrose, swapping secrets back and forth, until the biggest secret he held slipped out. She gasped lightly, her mouth hanging open. She looked everywhere but at Chrom, at a loss for words until her eyes fell upon a single bloom of striped carnation.

Robin stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry, Chrom, but… we're at war. I can't be with you at the detriment of our army. I… I have to go now. I have work to do."

She left him all alone, a red and white carnation falling to rest at his feet.

* * *

He hardly spoke that week.

Robin sat with her back to a tree, looking down on the Shepherd's camp. She fiddled with a sprig of ragweed, slipping it in and out between her fingers. It took a while, but she brought herself to her feet, tucking the plant into her coat.

* * *

"Chrom?" She called into his tent, fiddling with her bouquet.

He poked his head out, eyes weary, before pulling back the tent flap and stepping out wordlessly. A patch of jonquil graced the ground near his mismatched boots.

She held out a handful of purple hyacinth. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Chrom. I- I love you."

He took the hyacinth and examined it closely as Robin waited, each second like a year. Finally, he smiled gently and pushed aside one of her bangs, placing the stem behind her ear. He swept her up into a giant hug, spinning in a circle, laughing through the tears in his eyes. She buried her face in his chest, giggling in pure joy.

* * *

A month after the war ended, ivy was crawling up the sides of Ylissitol Castle. Chrom waved to the crowds of citizens from up on the castle balcony, absolutely beaming. Robin leaned up and pecked his cheek, grinning at him all the while. Both had crowns of white heather weaved into their hair.

* * *

Wolf's bane lined the road the morning they marched on Walhart. Neither thought anything of it.

* * *

It was Autumn when they defeated Grima.

When they lost _her_.

The trees were nearly bare, and quite early this year, as though they too were mourning the beloved tactician. Dead leaves littered the camp, falling down like rain in an effort to smother them all. In one of the tents- one most particularly covered in leaves, Chrom lay on his barren cot.

In his hand, a single bloom of forget-me-not.

* * *

Since there was no body to be buried, her grave was more or less a shrine, and a well-frequented one at that. But nobody visited the memorial quite as much as him, or for quite as long as he did. Today, his head was bowed, and he whispered to her as he worked, a sweet prayer of longing and memories. He dug a tiny hole and filled it in, patting the dirt with such care. He stood up when he was done, a half-smile on his face.

A beautiful sweet pea, one that said exactly what he meant.

_"Thank you for such a lovely time."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I'm a sucker for flower language, so when I saw this prompt I immediately knew what I wanted to do. I would really appreciate it if you left a kind review! I want to better my work, and getting reviews, favs, and follows really encourages me to keep posting here.

Anywho, happy Chrobin Week! Oh, and, uh, I don't own Fire Emblem. Just a disclaimer.


	2. Flower Guide

**_Flower Language Guide_**

_Gloxinia- Love at first sight_

_Camellia- (Pink) Longing for you (Red) You're a flame in my heart (White) You're adorable _

_Primrose- I can't live without you_

_Striped Carnation- Rejection_

_Ragweed (Ambrosia)- Your love is reciprocated_

_Jonquil- Love me; Affection returned_

_Purple Hyacinth- I'm sorry, please forgive me_

_Ivy- Wedded love_

_White Heather- Wishes will come true; Protection_

_Wolf's Bane- Beware_

_Dead Leaves- Sadness_

_Forget-Me-Not- True love; Memories_

_Sweet Pea- Goodbye; Thank you for a lovely time_


End file.
